


Rain and crossword puzzles

by eternally_cave



Category: Muse
Genre: M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternally_cave/pseuds/eternally_cave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Dom take shelter from the rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain and crossword puzzles

''Come on, Frodo, let's go.'' Matthew pulled on the dog his leash and closed the front door after he'd hopped outside. He pulled the zipper of his coat more up and looked at the sky. The clouds were dark grey and he sighed deeply. ''I'm going to kick you when it starts raining.'' He said to the dog, pulled on the leash again and started walking. He pushed his free hand in the pocket of his coat and sighed.  
  
After Frodo had peed, Matthew walked back to his house. He looked annoyed up at the sky when he felt a raindrop, opened his mouth to say something to the dog and shrieked when it started to rain. A loud thunder made the ground shudder and Frodo whined. Matthew ran quickly into a café and sat down at a table, lifting Frodo onto his lap. He stroked the little dog it's head and sighed deeply.  
  
''It's your fault.'' He muttered and tried to dry his face with a napkin. He placed it on the table and looked up when a man sat down at his table. The man was blonde, his nose and ears were too big but he was kinda cute. ''I'm sorry,'' Matthew frowned. ''But you know.. I'm sitting here.''  
  
The man looked up and grinned. ''I know.'' he placed a cup of coffee in front of Matthew and smiled.  
  
Matthew looked at the cup and frowned. ''Is that for me?'' he asked and the man nodded. ''Why? I don't even know you.''  
  
''Ehmm...'' the man blushed slightly and shrugged. ''You were sitting with your dog... Alone... And you're kinda cute.''  
  
''Well,'' Matt giggled and tried to hide his red cheeks behind the dog. ''Thank you. I should buy something for you.''  
  
Quickly, the man shook his head and grinned. ''I just had a cup, thank you. I was about to leave but then it started to rain.''  
  
''I was just walking this little shit.'' Matt grinned and petted Frodo again.  
  
The man giggled and held his hand out. ''I'm Dominic, but, please, call me Dom.''  
  
Matthew shook the man's hand and shivered at the warmth of it. ''I-I'm Matt.'' He quickly grabbed his cup and took a sip, looking shyly at Dom. Dominic smiled, grabbed a pen and an newspaper out of his bag and placed it on the table. He leafed through it until he found the page with the puzzles and looked at Matthew.  
  
''Are you good at this?'' he asked softly and Matthew nodded. He pushed his chair closer to Matthew's and sat back down again, placing the newspaper in front of them. He gave the pen to Matt and smiled. ''Do it!'' he giggled.  
  
Matthew blushed, giggled too and looked at the newspaper. ''I'm sorry, my handwriting is like shit. Even I can't read it.''  
  
Dom shrugged and smiled. ''I'll just be happy if you can finish it. I can win dog food for a whole year!'' Matthew looked up and smiled at Dominic's excited face. ''And I don't have much money right now so I can really use that.''  
  
''I understand.'' Matthew nodded and looked back at the newspaper.  
  
Dom wrapped his arm around Matthew and kissed the skin behind Matt's ear softly. He giggled when Matthew shivered and did it again, whispering quietly, ''We should live together so we can share the dog food.''  
  
Matthew giggled, looked up and grinned. ''That's a bit too quick, eh? We haven't even kissed yet!'' He winked.  
  
The blonde shook his head, giggled and pressed his lips against Matthew's. He pulled away and grinned. ''Now we have. Come home with me!'' He rose from his chair and pulled Matthew up.  
  
''Wait!'' Matthew tried to grab his coffee but Dominic pulled him outside. He placed Frodo on the ground when they were back on the street and sighed. ''I didn't finish my coffee and it's still raining.''  
  
''What does it matter? I paid for it.'' Dom grinned and pulled Matthew closer by his coat. ''And isn't that supposed to be romantic? Kissing in the rain?''  
  
Matthew shrugged and giggled. ''I guess it is.'' He wrapped his arms around Dominic's neck, tiptoed and kissed him deeply.


End file.
